para alcanzar tus sueños no debes rendirte
by sebku ssj3
Summary: en esta historia goku no es un artista marcial en esta historia goku es un jugador de futbol el luchar para alcanzar la victoria de cada partido pero tambien tendra una enfermedad que lo limitara a moverse como el quiere gokuxharem
1. Chapter 1

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE DBZ Y DATE A LIVE NI DE NINGUN OTRO PERSONAJE QUE APAREZCA**

 **HOLA A TODOS BUENO SE ME OCURRIÓ ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA XD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SU REVIEW PERA SABER QUE TENGO QUE MEJORAR**

 **POR CIERTO EN ESTA HISTORIA GOKU NO ES UN LUCHADOR ES UN FUTBOLISTA XD**

Mi nombre es Son Goku mi meta es ser el mejor portero de mi país, lucho todos los días por cumplir el sueño de mi abuelito Gohan el cual es verme jugar en un equipo grande, me entreno todos los días después de la escuela, estoy en un equipo llamado talento bumangués, es gracioso pensar que mi equipo no gana nada ni a las canicas, pero aunque mis compañeros se rindan y los demás se rían yo no dejo de levantarme y seguirme entrenando, el único que me apoya con esto es mi capitán, y estoy seguro que esta vez podemos ser una leyenda.

Suena la alarma de mi reloj, alguien entra a mi habitación se acerca a mi y dice

GOKU POR UN DEMONIO LEVÁNTATE -me gritaba esa persona salte de la cama como un gato y cai al suelo como una como un perro, abrí mis ojos y vi a mi abuelo riéndose a carcajadas.

Abuelito eso no es gracioso-dije yo-jajajajajajajajaja para ti no pero para mi si-seguía burlándose mi abuelo y parecía que no iba a parar así que intente cambiar el tema rápido-abuelo por que me levantas tan temprano-y el respondio-como que porque hoy es el primer día de clases-dijo mi abuelo-abuelo debiste levantarme mas temprano-dije yo-sabes en ver de estar discutiendo deverias empezar a alistarte-dijo mi abuelo-si abuelo ya bajo a desayunar no me demoro-dije yo y Salí pitando lomas rápido que pude, al momento de bajar mi abuelo estaba sentado viendo la televisión lo único que dije fue-adiós abuelo nos vemos en la tarde-a lo que el respondió-adiós goku cuídate mucho-iba caminando feliz de la vida hasta que vi a una chica que estaba apunto de ser atropellada, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y cuando estuve frente a ella lo único que hice fue lanzarme sobre ella y apartarnos del camino después el autobús alcanzo apegarme un poco en el pie pero nada grave, cuando abrí mis ojos vi a muchas personas diciéndome si estaba bien, hasta que recordé a la chica,vi su uniforme era el de mi escuela hable y le dije-estas bien-a lo que ella respondió-si muchas gracias-decía algo sonrojada y le dije-denada y la próxima debes tener mas cuidado-ella solo asintió y dijo-si por supuesto-yo le dije-adiós nos vemos llego tardea clase-le dije mientras me alejaba y creo que alcance a escuchar que dijo-el es un ángel-pero no estoy seguro de lo que escuche isa que simplemente seguí mi camino hacia mi instituto.

Cuando entre al salón me reuní con mis amigos hasta que el maestro entro y dijo-tenemos un nuevo estudiante por favor sigue-cuando ella entro no pensaba que iba a ser la chica que salve esta mañana y dijo esto-buenos días mi nombre es kotori itsuka-mis ojos y los de ella se reencontraron mis ojos con esos hermosos ojos rojos y estoy seguro de que seguiríamos viéndonos hasta que el maestro dijo-kotori puedes sentarte con Goku, Goku levanta la mano-entonces reaccione al llamado del maestro y hice lo que el dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, ella se acerco a mi y me dijo-gracias por lo de esta mañana-a lo que yo respondí-denada-y así paso toda la mañana hasta que el director entro y dijo-el estudiante Goku esta aquí?-todos me miraron y yo me levante de mi asiento-si señor-luego el director me dijo-ven y trae tu uniforme de fútbol-me dijo el director a lo que solo conteste-si-pero lo que pasaría después es lo que me dejaría impresionado


	2. Chapter 2

**Les agradezco a las personas que les gusto y a las que no también porque de los errores se aprenden**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Martinalfe630: gracias por tu comentario eso me anima a escribir mas capítulos**

 **Samielssj12: gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te haya gustado**

 **Guest: tranquilo bro no pasa nada cada quien tiene sus gustos de hecho esta historia es dedicada a mi hermano de falleció hace 5 días y lo hice con goku porque a el le gustaba demasiado dragon ball, pero también le gustaba el futbol y el dijo que le gustaría que goku jugara futbol, esa es la razón por la cual puse a goku como futbolista y no como luchador, lo siento si la historia no te gusto pero gracias por dejar tu comentario.**

 **Capitulo 2: el nuevo jugador**

Yo caminaba al lado del director mientras llevaba el bolso donde tenia mi uniforme hasta que yo pregunte- perdone profe pero para que me necesita a mi, no seria mejor que llamara al capitán- luego el me dijo- no te preocupes tu capitán ya esta en la caseta del equipo, pronto sabrás para que te hice traer el uniforme- la curiosidad me mataba pero al mismo tiempo algo me preocupaba, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la caseta, cuando entre vi las caras de todos mis compañeros pero había algo diferente había otra persona con un papel en mano así que lo único que ice fue esperar a que el director digiera algo y efectivamente lo hiso- bien la verdad de porque los llame aquí fue porque quería que conocieran a su nuevo compañero preséntate-dijo el director- hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Kaisuke honda mi posición es el medio campo es un gusto conocerlos-dijo el chico nuevo- mucho gusto mi nombre es Tenma Mamoru y soy el capitán del equipo espero que te lleves bien con todos- todos se fueron presentando uno por uno hasta que llego mi turno- -hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Son Goku y soy el portero del equipo- dije yo luego el director empezó a hablar- bueno la razón por la que les dije que trajieran sus uniformes fue para que entrenaran- lo ultimo que dijo si me sorprendió demasiado no me esperaba que digiera eso todos estábamos callado hasta que el capitán hablo- director a que se debe esto- dijo el capitán- la razón es que todos los demás clubes que estaban participando quedaron eliminados y ustedes son los únicos que pueden poner en alto el nombre del instituto, así ya tenemos vuestro primer partido de clasificación, su rival es f. - ahora si estábamos cagados el subacamapeon jugara contra nosotros pensaba yo el director hablo-se lo sorprendidos o asustados que están pero tengan en cuenta que la escuela confía en ustedes pueden cambiarse para ir a entrenar- dijo el director, luego yo pregunte- ¿y que pasara con las clases?-el director respondió- una vez acabe el torne podrán volver a estudiar, eso si es que ganan pasado mañana- ahora vayan al baño a cambiarse- todos asentimos y salimos pero antes de que yo saliera el director me detuvo y me pregunto- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu corazón?- yo me quede sorprendido por la pregunta pero de igual forma respondí- no me puedo quejar pero por lo menos puedo durar el partido entero- mire la cara del director tenia una sonrisa melancólica, solo Salí de ahí a cambiarme, cuando entre al baño me quite el uniforme escolar y procedí a ponerme el uniforme del equipo mi uniforme era rojo, mis guantes naranjas, y mis zapatos azules, cuando Salí del baño nos pusimos a entrenar hasta la hora del almuerzo hasta que el capitán hablo y dijo- muy bien muchachos descansemos un rato- todos caían al suelo agotados eso me incluye- luego el director llego con una botella de agua y nos lo dio a cada uno a lo que todos contestamos- GRACIAS- el director solo sonrió pero nos sentíamos un poco avergonzados de que todas las miradas estuvieran puestas en nosotros- ya vuelvo muchachos tengo algo que hacer- todos miraban con una mirada un poco extraña, cuando entre al salón de clase yo me encontraba sudoroso no olía mal pero si estaba empapado de sudor no había casi nadie solo estaba kotori con sus amigas así que solo pensé- (veo que es muy buena para hacer amigos rápido)- pensé yo, ella voltio su mirada hacia mi-oh hola goku(rayos se ve tan tierno en ese traje)- yo reaccione rápido y le dije- hola kotori, hola a todos-dije yo hasta que una de sus amigas me saludo- hola soy Tonka yatogami es un gusto conocerte- decía ella- el gusto es mío-dije mientras caminaba hacia mi bolso y sacaba unas pastillas saque un poco de agua y me tome las pastillas, kotori me pregunta- goku ¿para que son esas pastillas?- no me esperaba que me preguntara para que eran las pastillas así que respondi rápido- son para el dolor de cabeza- ella me hizo una mirada preocupada y me dijo acercándose a mi- que te paso ¿te golpeaste duro en la cabeza? ¿te duele mucho?- me sorprendió mucho, mientras ella me inspeccionaba yo le dije-c cálmate no me pasa nada es solo un dolor repentino- decía yo, claro a mi no me gustaba mentir- o esta bien lo siento si me puse así es solo que me preocupe por ti es todo- decía ella sonrojada-valla valla kotori quien diría que te gusta- -ella no termino de hablar por que kotori le tapo la boca, lo cual a mi solo me saco una gran gota en la cabeza-o lo siento debo irme tengo que seguir entrenando-dije yo y Salí de ahí corriendo hacia el campo donde todos me estaban esperando

Kotori pov's

Solté a tohka mientras veía como el se alejaba corriendo voltee la vista y las vi a todas con una mirada picara- aja kotori se nota que te gusta-dijo mi amiga cuyo nombre era Himari Noihara que se reía de lo sonrojada que estaba- no como se te ocurre eso yo nunca me enamoraría de el- dije yo lo que no contaba era que mi otra amiga Nagisa Furukawa que me dijo- no debes mentirte aquí todas vimos como te preocupaste por el-decía ella a lo cual ya me parcia al uniforme que goku llevaba puesto- no se equivocan el no me gusta- negué yo nuevamente- pero no parece ser así yo creo que si tohka no interrumpe a lo mejor hubiera pasado algo- dijo otra de mi grupito su nombre es hibiki misora- no dejen de decir eso no es verdad- hasta que tohka hablo y dijo- sabes que si tu no lo quieres creo que yo tengo alguna oportunidad con el- con eso derramo el vaso- no puedes hacer eso- nagisa dijo- ¿por que no? el no tiene novia- yo dije- tu también nagisa- ella no es la única- decía misora- haaaa dejen de molestarme- dije mientras veía como todas se burlaban de mi sonrojo y así siguieron hasta que se acabo el descanso y continuamos las clases.

Fin kotori pov's

Ya había llegado al campo poniéndome los guayos y mis guantes otra vez para poder seguir entrenando, yo tapo bastante hasta al punto de que no perdíamos, pero tampoco ganábamos siempre empatábamos, por una parte me sentía bien por no perder, pero por otra parte me sentía mal por que no ganábamos, pero yo no puedo hacer algo a menos que me creyera Higuita no podía hacer nada solo podía defender y estaba muy claro que aunque pudiera salir a jugar de libero no podría ya que mi corazón no aguantaría correr todo el campo a menos que sea un loco para hacer eso, seguimos entrenando todo el día hasta que cayo el atardecer y ahí paramos todos no sentamos a beber agua y a disponernos a irnos, me despedi de todos y seguí mi camino a casa, en mi camino me encontré con kotori y sus amigas, que se presentaron conmigo ya las había visto pero no nos habíamos presentado ellas dijeron que me acompañarían, pero sinceramente me daba pena ellas hablaban adelante mío y yo iba detrás hasta que se me ocurrio- oigan quieren ir a comer un helado- todas asintieron luego yo pensé- (obvio quien va a rechazar una oferta así :v)-seguimos a buscar la heladería, entramos y pedimos nuestros helados pero yo estaba un poco avergonzado ya que estaba vuelto mierda a causa del entrenamiento, luego de comernos el helado me despedí de todos junto con kotori ya que ella al parecer seguía mi misma ruta haci que se me ocurrió decirle- kotori donde en que parte vives- ella me dijo- vivo en esa casa- vi una casa enorme pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue que vivía una cuadra después de mi casa eso era prácticamente nada de distancia, no dije nada así que solo la deje en la puerta donde salió su papa- hija porque te demoraste tanto ¿y quien es este chico?-dijo el padre de kotori- hola señor mucho gusto soy son goku- dije yo- mucho gusto joven, bueno kotori despídete de tu amigo y entra a la casa la cena esta lista-dijo su padre- si papa ya voy-dijo ella- bueno kotori me voy nos vemos- dije yo- ESPERA- dijo ella, se me acerco lo suficiente y me dio un beso en la mejilla- gracias por lo de esta mañana-me dijo viéndome con unos hermosos ojos era casi imposible no mirarla-adiós goku te veo mañana en la escuela-dijo mientras se iba y yo me quede parado ahí sorprendido y e hubiera quedado mas tiempo parado pero me tocaba responder- adiós kotori- y me fui feliz no sabia que era este sentimiento pero se sentía bien ojala ya sea mañana para verla otra vez.


End file.
